


Happy Birthday, Steve

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fourth of July, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, implied at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Steve celebrate an important holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I didn't get the idea to write this till July 4th was ALMOST over and then I struggled getting words out oh my god. But here have this belated birthday gift. I pledge allegiance to the booty of Steve Rogers AKA Captain America.

“Hurry up, they’re starting!” Steve shouted. He sat on the roof of Avengers Mansion on a dark blue blanket, waiting for his company.

“Hold your horses, I was just grabbing these out of the fridge,” said a voice behind him. Steve turned around to see Logan walking toward him, holding two modest cupcakes on a plate. “Gotta do your birthday right, you know.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to miss anything,” Steve said as he scooted over to make room for his boyfriend.

“I’ve seen a lot of shit explode in the sky,” Logan said as he sat down next to Steve and carefully placed the plate in front of them. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be missing much.”

In the distance, a fireworks crackled and illuminated everything around them with the colors of the rainbow. As they popped and flared, they left behind a cloud of smoke that mildly irritated Logan’s senses. The top of Avengers mansion was the perfect view for the Independence Day fireworks. However, Logan and Steve weren’t celebrating the holiday. No, they were celebrating Steve’s birthday, which was more significant for Logan (considering that he was Canadian). The celebration with fireworks and the patriotism just happened to fall on Steve’s birthday. It did make for a romantic set-up, though.

“How many does that make it now?” Logan asked.

“Hm?”

“How many birthdays?”

“Surely not as many as you have under your belt.”

“Don’t get started on what’s under my belt, bub. Next thing you’ll be beggin’ to be under my belt.”

“Logan!” Steve lightly smacked Logan on the shoulder. “You’re so depraved.”

“You know I’m just teasin’ ya.” Logan chuckled. “Here.” Logan repositioned himself so that he sat comfortably between Steve’s legs, back against his chest. Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

“You are kind of heavy,” Steve joked.

“You’re the one that’s taller than me.” Logan leaned back to playfully pester Steve with his adamantium-laced weight. “Better get to these before the frosting gets warm.”

Logan pulled out a lighter from his pocket and picked up the plate with the cupcakes. He lit the single candle on the one cupcake before leaning himself back and lifting the plate to Steve’s face. “Happy Birthday, Captain. Make a wish.”

Steve pretended to think about what he could wish for before blowing out his candle. He took his cupcake and plucked the candle out before swiftly biting into it.

“It tastes great!” he said with a mouthful of cupcake.

“Good, I had Kitty’s help making them.”

“Tell her I said thanks.” Steve leaned in to kiss Logan on the lips. “Of course, thank you, too.” 

“Shh, you’re missing the finale, that’s the best part.” 

The grand finale carried out with a series of booms and bangs and bursts of color and smoke. The two finished their cupcakes when the fireworks settled down. 

“That was a beautiful way to cap off an important holiday,” Logan said as he got up, and picked up the plate. “Captain America’s birthday.”

Steve chuckled as he got up and picked up the blanket they sat on. “Well the day’s not over yet.”

Logan raised his eyebrow. “Oh no?”

“I still think we’ve got a little more celebrating to do.”

“I’ll race ya to your bedroom.”

Immediately Steve ran downstairs, with Logan following after. The plate was thrown behind him and shattered; it was no matter, Stark wouldn’t miss one plate. They laughed as they raced to Steve’s bedroom. They stumbled in the hallways and ran into walls, until finally they reached Steve’s bedroom. Steve fell backward against his door and was met with the force of Logan’s body crushing against him. Logan practically climbed up Steve’s body to place sloppy kisses up his neck before reaching his mouth. 

Steve laughed through the touches and the kisses while grabbing for the doorknob. He pulled Logan into his room and slammed the door shut, letting their “celebration” carry on inside.


End file.
